Thinking this is the life
by INACTIVE ACCOUNT000127
Summary: This is my first fan fic so don't go on and on about how sucky it is. Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby Gloom friends or the name Miserabla at all, but I do own Alexandra Murray, Artiax, and any other character I create along the way.
1. Alex

"Hurry up Ruby!" Said Iris, really excitedly.

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" Ruby yelled back, after all, SHE didn't have springs that made her jump all day long until you could ACTUALLY GET THEM OFF.

They were hurrying to Frank and Lens concert, Iris had gotten herself stuck in a tree so they were late.

They finally got there but to their disappointment, the concert was nearly finished, they were more late than they thought they were.

"Damn it" Iris said under her breath, she really had wanted to see the whole thing.

"Its nearly the end guys!" Yelled Len, over the crowd.

"But we have a guest performance that we hope you enjoy, come on out Alex!" Yelled Frank, gesturing towards backstage, and a pretty 16 year old girl walked out onto the stage.

She had long red hair tied to the side, moss green eyes and a pointed nose, she was wearing a long sleeved blue t-shirt that was ripped at the hems, and knee high denim pants and a pair of pink ballet slipper shoes.

"They never mentioned a guest" Said Ruby, Iris was just looking, of course Frank and Len would let someone with TWO eyes join in.

"This songs called This is the life, and its by Amy Mcdonald", Then, the girl grabbed a guitar, and started playing a song she had never heard before.

Scardy bat started playing drums, and someone was playing base.

'Oh the wind and whistles down

The cold dark street tonight

And the people they were dancing to the music vibe'

She's pretty good, Iris thought.

'And the boys chase the girls with the curls in their hair

While the shy tormented youth sit way over there

And the songs they get louder

Each one better than before'

Well, thats true, Iris thought again, still wishing that she could be up there.

'And your singing the songs

Thinking this is the life

And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size

Where you gonna go?

Where you gonna sleep tonight?

Where you gonna sleep tonight?'

Then the song finished.

Everyone was cheering except for Iris.

"Thankyou, thankyou" said the girl called Alex, looking proud but still had that lingering worry on her face that was there before she had started.

She went back backstage and collected her backpack and left to find a place to sleep that night.

"Hey guys! Did you like Alex, we thought she would perfect the concert!" Said Frank after the concert.

"Yeah, she was great! But where did you find her?" Asked Ruby.

"We found her at the end of our last concert, you know, the one where we forgot the words to one of our songs, and she was singing to herself, and we knew we had found the answer to our problems!"

"Where does she live?" asked Iris.

"We don't know, but its somewhere in Gloomsville"

"Isn't that her there?" Said Ruby, pointing over to an empty ally, and it was Alex.

"Hey Alex!" Shouted Frank, Alex turned her head.

"Oh, hi Frank, Len how are you?"

"Fine, why are all alone in an ally?"

"Um, I live here, see" she waved her hand over to the ruined mattress, she only had a few possessions around, including a tattered quilt with pictures of knights and dragons.

"How come you live here?" Asked Len, looking confused.

"I mean, you have such a good voice, why aren't you a music star or something?"

"Well, I don't really sing often, I just have a good voice, so no one really pays attention to me"

"Well, you can stay with us if you like" Said Ruby, popping out of nowhere.

"Thats very kind of you..."

"Ruby, Ruby Gloom"

"Ruby, but I don't want to intrude"

"Don't worry, you wouldn't be intruding, we have plenty of room"

**Gloom Mansion**

"Welcome to the Gloom mansion Alex" Said Ruby, they were inside.

It hadn't taken long for Alex to gather her possessions, after all, she didn't have a lot.

"Skull boy, Misery, Boo boo, Poe, Scardy, Doom, we've got a guest!"

At that moment, a skeleton, banshie {Or thats what she looked like}, a ghost, a crow, a black cat and a bat had walked into the room.

"Hello Alex, you still look as scary as ever" said Scardy, being the drummer in Frank and Lens band he knew EXACTICALY who Alex was.

"Hi" Said the skeleton.

"Beware of the flu, my great-great-great-great grandmother caught it and died the next day, oh, and hi"

"Erm, hi....?" said Alex, she had met Misery before, and she had said something like this to her before, except last time it was about whooping cough.

"Hi, BOO! Oh man, mr white and mr white aren't gonna be happy"

Alex just smiled and waved, not having any idea who mr white and mr white were.

"Why hello there dear girl, I hear that you happened to sing at the concert today, was she any good?"

"Good? She was spectacular!" Said Len, who was very enthusiastic about Alex and her singing.

The cat just came up to Ruby, acting completely unaware that they had a guest.

"Come on Alex, I'll show you to your room" Said Ruby, taking her hand and showing her up the stairs.


	2. What time

Alex hadn't always lived on the street, but having a huge room like that was really spectacular to her.

Alex liked everyone in the house, but Iris on the other hand didn't really like their new guest.

Iris was jealous of Alex for two reasons;

1: She got to be a guest at the concert, and 2: everyone else actually liked her.

Iris rolled to her side, she was lying on her bed in her room.

'I wish they could see how I saw' she thought, 'then maybe they would see how much I wish she wasn't here'.

She rolled onto her back and remembered when she had first heard Alex sing.

"_This songs called This is the life, and its by Amy Mcdonald", Then, the girl grabbed a guitar, and started playing a song she had never heard before._

_Scardy bat started playing drums, and someone was playing base._

'_Oh the wind and whistles down_

_The cold dark street tonight_

_And the people they were dancing to the music vibe'_

_She's pretty good, Iris thought._

'_And the boys chase the girls with the curls in their hair_

_While the shy tormented youth sit way over there_

_And the songs they get louder_

_Each one better than before'_

_Well, thats true, Iris thought again, still wishing that she could be up there._

'_And your singing the songs_

_Thinking this is the life_

_And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?'_

_Then the song finished._

_Everyone was cheering except for Iris._

"_Thankyou, thankyou" said the girl called Alex, looking proud but still had that lingering worry on her face that was there before she had started._

_She went back backstage and collected her backpack and left to find a place to sleep that night._

'I do wish Frank and Len had left well enough alone', then she fell asleep.

Alex, on the other hand couldn't get to sleep, her thoughts were racing.

'Why did these people help me? No one from this century has helped me before this'

She also rolled on her side and whispered "Mia, Maria, Shari, Sandra, Liam, Samuel, Spanik ,Tom, Georgio, where are you? I miss you all so much, please help me get back home".

In another century, a girl with short black/brown hair, brown eyes with flashes of gold, and skin a lot like Misery's, shuddered, her friend who had dark black hair, grey eyes and skin that looked like a Vampire's but felt completely different, more like a fairie's, said "Don't be afraid Misserabla, you might be able to feel what she's feeling, but I can see what she's seeing"

"Maria, just because your a seer...."

"I'm positive that she's not in our time period any more, she's in the future"

"If that were true-"

"It would mean that Alexandra would be in trouble, and I think that she already is"

Another girl who looked exactly like Maria but younger came up.

"Maria, mother says its time to come home, its almost dark, and you know curfew...."

"Alright Shari, I'll be just a moment longer"

Shari went back inside.

"Mia, you'll be able to get home alright won't you?"

"Of course, I've gotten home alright before haven't I?"

"Yes, but your a disaster magnet, because your part Bansh-"

"SHH! Not so loud! You don't want everyone on the block to hear do you?!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh, just try to get home before the dark one comes out"

"Fine. Bye Maria, say bye to Sandra and Shari for me"

And with that, she went of to the forrest.

She had to be careful that no trees fell on her because that would give her away.

Miserabla lived deep in the forrest with her mother who was a full banshee, but because her skin was burned and she had scars all over her, she couldn't go anywhere.

"Hello mother"

"Hello Misery, is it dark already? I didn't realize it was so late, I should've taken the washing in hours ago!"

"Don't worry mother, I'll do it"

"Be careful!"

**Back in the 21st century**

"Breakfast!" Yelled Ruby, as she ran down the hall to the dining room, she had a full pot of porridge in her arms, and she was rushing so she couldn't see who happened to be in front of her.

CRASH!!!

"Ow."

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry Misery!" Said Ruby.

Alex ran out to see what had happened, and so had everyone else.

Misery had the entire bowl of porridge on her head, and the contence was spilling down her long violet dress.

"I'm so sorry Misery, really!" Ruby was saying, a look of horror on her face.

"Its okay Ruby, it happens all the time, who turned out the lights?" said Misery, suddenly holding out her arms and trying to feel her way around, then she banged into the wall and fell on the ground.

"Ow."

Alex walked up and pulled the bowl of her head. Misery reminded her of Mia.

"Thanks Alex"

"Your welcome, I had to get my friend Mia out of trouble all the time back home, or my very old home." Alex said, a feeling of depression had come over her.

"Um, yeah, thank-you again."

'Wow, this girl is tough, Ruby was in total shock, and we were all to afraid to get near her, but she wasn't, this girl has guts' thought Iris, suddenly feeling respect for Alex, but she shook it of and tried to keep loathing her, but it got harder.

After breakfast {Or what was left of it} Alex wondered upstairs to the attic and found Venus, I expected her to scream and run, but she just sat and helped Venus create a story idea for this story writing competition.

Then, she found Skull boy's room and helped him try and find some ancestors or something.

She helped Scardy find a crumpet, then helped Poe type a letter, then helped Misery with her first aid kits, helped Ruby with dinner, helped Doom get in, and tried to help Boo-boo scare people.

'This girl is weird' thought Iris over dinner, Alex was sitting right across from her.

Alex had done all those things I mentioned before, but it was so she didn't have to think about her friends.

She had just finished her soup at this point.

"Would you like more soup Alex?" asked Ruby, who was sitting next to her.

"No thank-you Ruby"

______________________________________________

Yeah yeah, I know, some of it might not make sense, but I don't really care! Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby Gloom+ Friends, but I own Alex Murray, Miserabla, Maria+ Shari Darke`, Liam Elementous, Sandra Spain, Spanik Sands, Samuel Rivers,Tom Star, Georgio Lighte`.


	3. The truth

I might mention a bit of magic in this chapter, but I have to to make it make sense, enjoy!

______________________________

Alex's dream in her POV:

I was running, away from the dark one.

"Mia, Maria, Sandy, help me!" I yelled as I ran, I ran as far as I could, but it wasn't enough.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I tripped over a tree root.

"Ompf"

"Got you" said a male voice, I turn around, I was looking right in the face of the most dangerous person in this time, the dark one.

"your out after curfew, and you know what happens when your found out of curfew..."

**Gulp**

I was just waiting for it to happen, 'go for it dark one, kill me, see if I care!'.

Then a broomstick came out of nowhere, it flew over to me, picked me up, and flew off.

"AHHHH!!" I screamed as it shot through the air, just narowly dodging trees, my dresses skirt were ripping on the branches.

Then we raised above the trees and into the sky.

It was absolutely beautiful.

"Hello Alexandra" said a girl on a broom next to me, she had black hair, and one big violet eye.

'Who are you?" I ask, she looked an awful lot like a cyclops.

"Artiax, I've come to make you safe, this time is now a dangerous place for a person like you to be"

"What do you mean 'a person like me'?"

"I mean, you are no longer safe, so I'm taking you to the future, where your descendant lives"

"wha-"

"Your descendant and some of your friends descendants will take care of you until it is safe to come back"

!?

Then, a white and blue swirly thing opened up and she shoved me into it, and then I was lying in the middle of a paved street, I wasn't wearing a dress, I was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt over a long sleeved t-shirt, I had a pair of shorts, my hair was tied up in a side ways ponytail and I had a deep red head band on, and I had a pair of light pink ballet type shoes on my feet.

What kinda world had I just landed in?

I woke up feeling more depressed then ever, I was in a completely different time, and I had some but other than that no reason why I had come here.

I got up and dressed and asked myself out loud "why am I the one who's in a different time, why me?" and I went off to breakfast.

3rd person POV:

Iris had been at the door when she heard Alex ask herself "why am I the one who's in a different time, why me?" and then backed away so that she didn't see her.

Alex looked worse than ever, she had black rims under her eyes from under sleeping, her hair was oily, and her skin looked so pale it was unnatural.

She didn't even notice Iris and just walked to the dinning room.

'Maybe I was wrong about her, maybe she's a good person who's just more special than others' thought Iris, 'I promise I will be nicer to her than I have been recently' she promised herself and also walked to the dinning room.

"Hi Alex!" Iris heard Ruby saying to Alex.

"Hi Ruby" Alex replied.

Iris then came in.

"Hi Iris!" Ruby greeted Iris.

Then Iris noticed for the first time how much Alex looked like Ruby, her hair was longer and a bit lighter, and her eyes were green, but everything else was excacticly like Ruby.

"Ruby, have you noticed how much Alex looks like you, its kinda-"

"Freaky? I know, I noticed at the concert, I was going to ask if she knew if she was related to any Glooms, but I forgot until today,"

"Well go and ask her!"

"I don't know...."

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Iris, no!" Iris then went over to Alex.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all"

Iris then sat down on the chair next to Alex.

"Do you know anyone by the last name Gloom?"

"Besides Ruby, no, why?"

"Because have you noticed that you look a lot like Ruby?"

A face of realization came onto Alex's face.

"There's something I must tell all you guys, I didn't realise, oh no..."

"What? Alex?"

She then got up and went over to Ruby.

"Ruby, we need to hold a house meeting, NOW, I've got to tell you all something"

Then, ten minutes later, everyone in the whole house was in the living room, waiting for Alex to say what she had to say.

"Guys,, I have to tell you something about where I came from, originally, I came from Gloomsville-"

"Well duh!" interrupted Len.

"As I was saying, I came from Gloomsville, but in a different time, you see , I don't really understand it myself, but I was placed in this time because my own time was too dangerous for me to be in, I don't know why it was too dangerous for just me either, but it was and so some cyclops called Artiax placed me here with new clothes and no past except for the one long long ago, but she said that I would be taken care of a descendent and my friends descendants and I would be able to come back when it was safe for me, so Ruby, I think your my descendent, Misery, my friend Miserabla's, and Iris, Artiax's,"

"So why hasn't Ruby disappeared yet?" asked Skull boy.

"When we took one of Poe's ancestors out of there time he started to fade"

"Thats probably because at some time I go back to my own time, so thats why she's not fading."

"wait one minute, so this means that you know some of the ancestors of the people who live in Gloomsville right now?" asked Skull boy.

"Well, yeah..."

"So can you help me find my ancestors?"

"I don't think thats posable, but your eyes do look an awful lot like a boy who lived in Gloomsville in my time, he was in my class at school, but I didn't know his name, sorry"


	4. Change, or not

Okay peoples, its been a while since I've been on, so here ya goes! Seriously, HERE!!!

______________________________________________

**Back in Alex's time**

It had been 2 weeks since Alex had disappeared, and now things were even more worrying than before.

Miserabla was in school, and she was more depressed than ever.

'Why Alexandra? Why her? Why didn't I use my abilities to save her? I would if I could go back!'

She was getting picked on too, this was BEFORE Gloomsvile excepted all sorts of creatures.

"Go back to your haunt 'Banshee'!" yelled a prissy blonde girl, she had the clothes that were in fashion, and were VERY expensive, while Miserabla had a simple dress with embroided dark purple flowers.

"For the last time, I'm not a BANSHEE!!" yelled Miserabla.

"Well WHY do you have that strange skin?"

"I TOLD you, its a SKIN CONDITION! I have a SKIN CONDITION!!!!!"

"Oh yeah? PROVE IT!"

"What, by fighting? Sorry, but your not worth it Emeris"

Emeris steamed when she said this.

"Well honey, you wouldn't be fighting me anyway, you would be fighting Davey over here" she waved her hand over to a huge, muscly, tanned boy who was right next to her.

"What are you doing Emeris?"

Liam was walking over, he looked mad.

"Whats the matter Liam? Mad to hear that Davey is going to fight your girlfriend?"

"Shut-up-Emeris" he said slowly, but dangerously.

"OOOHHHHHH" said everyone, who was now watching.

"Davey, get em"

Davey approached them, he went over to Miserabla and attempted to push her to the ground, but she was quick.

"That is ENOUGH!" yelled a teacher.

"David Marot, you ought to be ashamed of yourself! Attempting to attack Miserabla! Its detention for you mister!"

Davey was frog marched inside.

"Well THAT was lucky"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's POV

Okay, I told them where I came from and that I wasn't from this time, and after that, they treated me, differently.

Poe would come up to me and ask for poetic advise, Skull Boy would try to get her to look at old books to try and identify his ancestor, Frank and Len would yell as if she was deaf, Scardy would keep asking her about the history of crumpets, Misery would get her to help create first aid kits, Iris just WOULDN'T LEAVE HER ALONE, and Ruby was avoiding her.

Ruby would only be in a room with Alex only if she had to, and if she did, she would get outta there as soon as she could.

One day, Alex surprised Ruby by going into the kitchen.

"If you add Strawberries it will make it sweater than just adding sugar"

Ruby jumped.

"Oh, thanks Alex, I didn't know...."

"People of this age forget that you can have healthier options in food"

She just looked at me and nodded, then turned around to get back to work.

"Ruby, whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Ruby, your my descendant, and your doing the exact same thing that I do when I lie, your shaking"

"No, I'm not"

"You are, and your in denial"

"Alright, fine, but have you ever seen your ancestor living and breathing in YOUR house?"

"Have you ever gone to YOUR house in the future and seen your decadent living and breathing in the same place?"

"Okay, so we're in the same situation"

"Yeah, we are"

"Friends, or, family?"

"Friends"

She smiled, I smiled back.


	5. Plan

Okay, now I haven't updated in a while, so yeah.

Here ya goes!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

3rd person view:

Ruby was looking in an old history book.

"Hey Ruby"

It was Misery, she had a rain cloud over her head.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the history of Gloomsvile, did you know thatt spooky creatures weren't always welcome here until they found a Banshee and her daughter living in the forrest on the boundaries of town? They held a trial and everything! It was only when they found out how nice and well behaved they were that they aloud them to stay!"

"Wait a minute, I remember now!"

"What Misery?"

"My great grandmother was part human! That was her mother that went to trial with her, thats why all manor of people are aloud to live here now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Oh, wait, I have to go, Skull Boy wanted some lightning for an experiment...."

"Okay then, see you Misery"

Misery just waved then walked upstairs.

Ruby turned the page.

________________________________________________ Page:

The Gloom family has always lived in Gloomsvile, they were the founders, but the most unusual of them all married Gerald Gloom, her name was Alexandra Ruby Murray, she apparently was ubducted to the future, but a lot of people thought she was crazy, they thought that her 5 months missing affected her mind.

Gerald didn't think this so he became her friend.

________________________________________________ end page:

There was a picture at the bottom.

It was Alex but she had her red hair down, she had a long dress on and was at a sewing machine that looked a lot like Ruby's.

Gerald was next to her, he had the extreamly pale skin and the coal black eyes, his hair stuck out at odd places.

She smiled.

"So there's her happy ending."

She kept reading the book.

MIsery on the other hand WASN'T helping Skull Boy with an experiment.

Instead, she was helping Alex.

"Are you sure you know where she lives?"

"Positive, she IS my great grandmother, but she is a tiny bit old"

"What do you mean 'a little bit old'?"

"Instead of looking like she's 20 or 30 like we usually do when we are at the end of aging, but she looks 60"

"Well, thats better than nothing"

They walked through the forrest and over roots, until they could see a small stone cottage.

Alex had never been to her house before.

"Great Grandmother, where are you?"

"I'm right here Misery dear"

An old woman walked out of the cottage, she had a few more wrinkles than she had when she was 13, but she still looked basically the same.

"Alex, what are you doing here, you d-"

"Great Grandmother!"

"Oh, sorry dear, you must be from the time where you went missing, come in, come in"

In the shadows, a girl with one single violet eye and deep black hair was watching.

"All is going according to plan Molus, all is well"

"But Artiax, all is NOT going according to plan, Misery wasn't suppost to let Alex NEAR Miserabla"

"ALL is going according to plan"

Molus looked up at Artiax, Molus was a small black cat, a lot like Doom but he could talk, and his fur was fluffy.

"Your not telling me all of the plan are you"

Artiax kept looking at the cottage.

"Some things aren't ment to be told immediately."

"What are you up to?"

"Something that you won't understand at the moment, lets go"

Molus took one more look at the cottage and went with Artiax.


	6. What Ruby saw

Okay, so so far we have found out that Alex is a time traveler who was brought to a different time by Artiax, but she has a plan involving the time traveli, but what is it?

Read to find out.......... {Sorry, but I just felt like doin that, lol}.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Skull Boy!"

Ruby had gone upstairs to see if Misery needed a spare first aid kit.

Skull Boy fell off his stool, he was looking at the stars.

"Oh hi Ruby, what are you doing up here?"

"I just wanted to see if Misery needed a spare first aid kit, where is she?"

"Ruby, Misery's not here, she hasn't set a foot in here after that lighting incident"

Misery had been helping Skull Boy with an experiment a week ago that was a disaster because she had accidentally gotten the lighting in the concoction, it took days to clean out.

"Thats funny, she said that she was helping you with an experiment"

"Really, well I saw her and Alex outside just a moment ago, heading for the forrest"

"Thanks Skull Boy, I wonder what their doing?"

Ruby went to her room and got a cloak.

She knew it was old, but she didn't know how old.

She looked at the faded tag.

Alexandra Ruby Gloom

Just as she thought, another old this of Alex's.

She put it on anyway.

Doom Kitty gave her a strange look.

"What? I need to know what their doing, its my duty"

Doom gave her a look that simply said 'what duty?'.

"Its my duty as a friend and descendant, thats what duty"

She went off, Doom followed her.

Nobody but Skull Boy noticed when a girl with a blood red cloak and a black cat with a red bow around its neck walked into the forrest.

All he could do was watch and shake his head.

Ruby kept walking, she had to pull branches out of the way, Doom just followed, but stopped Ruby when she saw something.

"Doom!"

Doom looked over to a dark haired girl who also had a black cat, but it was fluffy.

"All is going according to plan Molus, all is well"

"But Artiax, all is NOT going according to plan, Misery wasn't suppost to let Alex NEAR Miserabla"

"ALL is going according to plan"

The cat looked up at the girl,

"Your not telling me all of the plan are you"

the girl kept looking forward, not turning around.

"Some things aren't ment to be told immediately."

"What are you up to?"

The girl turned around, she was pale and had one piercing violet eye, she was looking at Ruby.

"Something that you won't understand at the moment, lets go"

She then turned, not looking at Ruby again.

The cat also turned around, but didn't take any notice of Ruby or Doom.

They stood there long after the girl and the cat had gone.

"What was that all about" said Ruby, finally said after 10 minutes of silence.

Doom just shrugged.

She sighed.

"Lets go Doom, its getting cold"


	7. The stairs

Okay, so I've read through my reviews and saw that beating around the bush comment {Tall T}, and just so you know, when I have very limited material to work from, my stories do tend to do that, sorry, but thats how my mind works, can't change that, really, I tried.

So, on with the stori, I mean, story.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**The next day**

Alex's POV

Okay, so I really didn't want Ruby or the others to find out about why I was visiting my very old friend in the first place!

Misery was okay to know bout this cause I knew that she wouldn't tell anyone about this, and plus I knew that she could be trusted.

"So Alex, how are you?" asked Mia.

"I'm fine, just been hurtled through time and now living with descendants of my friends, but besides that, I'm fine"

"Your still the same young Alex that I remember" she said as she shook her head, smiling.

"Great Grandmother, be careful of what you say, remember-"

"Yes I remember what happened to cousin Mya, poor thing"

"Why, what happened?"

They just looked at me.

"You really don't want to know Alex" said Misery, in a dark voice.

That made me NOT want to know at all.

I kept quiet through the whole visit except when they talked to me directly and when I was interested in something that they were saying.

After a while, I looked at the grandfather clock.

It was midnight.

I had always liked midnight, it was today, yet it was tomorrow.

If you said you would do something today, then if you stay up until midnight, then you would have to do it!

"Um, Misery, Mia, I think we should go now"

"Why Alex?" asked Mia, she looked sad.

"Look at the time"

They did.

"Is it that time already?"

"yes"

"You do have to go now, go on, the darkness won't hurt you"

We all said our goodbyes and then we left for the house.

While we were walking back, I felt a warm breeze through the trees and I saw a single violet eye shining through the branches.

I stopped, looking at the eye, a proper pair of eyes were now visible through the branches, they were green, like a..... cats?

"Alex!"

Misery yelled, lightning suddenly struck her.

"Ow"

"Misery! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, lets go, the sooner I find a first aid kit the better"

She walked on, I looked back at where I saw the eyes, there was nothing there but leaves.

Strange.

I ran to catch up to Misery, trying to forget what I had just seen.

We walked out of the forrest.

"Hiya Alex and Misery!"

"AHH!!!"

Iris was hanging from a tree branch high up in one of the trees.

She jumped down.

"I landed there after I fell off Squig while we were doing some ariel tricks!"

"Who's Squig?"

"Oh I forgot! You've never met him! Here he comes!"

A giant worm like creature came flying down and landed.

"Hiya Squig, sorry about falling!"

What is it with Cyclopes and flying?

"Alex, do wanna ride?"

It gave me freaky flashbacks of me being picked up by a broomstick and flying through the clouds, terrified.

I ran for it.

"Alex! Come back! Did I say something?"

I ran inside, Ruby was there in a red cloak, my red cloak, I had dropped it when I met with the dark one.

I kept running.

"Alex!"

I ran all the way to my guest room place, the only place I even recognized, I figured out why this place was familiar even though it looked so old, it had been my house, and this had been my room.

But they had built more to it, but the basics were still there.

I calmed down a bit, I over react sometimes.

I went over to the wardrobe, It was one of the only things from my time left in this room.

I opened it and felt around the back of it.

I found what I was looking for, a small bump like thing.

I moved all the clothes and saw the button, it was in the shape of a heart and cross bones.

The last time I saw it it had been a cat, but the trigger changes over time.

I pressed it, the bottom disappeared and a set of stairs appeared in its place.

I took a deep breathe and stepped in.

**3rd person POV**

Ruby was standing in the hall, she was mulling over what she had just seen.

A cat and a Cyclops, but they weren't Iris or Doom.

She was still standing there when Alex ran in.

"Alex?"

She kept running non stop.

She ran upstairs to the guest room.

Ruby walked up stairs to the room.

She walked into the room, she wasn't there.

"Alex!"

"Alex! Where are you?"

"Alex? Alexandra Murray?"

"Alexandra? Alexandra where are you?"

"Alex, do not scare me, I've already been scared by Boo Boo ten times today!"

"Alex! We want to know if your coming to band meeting tomorrow!"

"And if you like sandwiches!"

"Len, I don't think that you ask someone if they like sandwiches at a band meeting"

Iris, Misery, Skull boy, Poe, Scardy, Doom, Frank and Len arrived at the door, not seeing Ruby's face they thought that she was Alex.

"Hey Alex, Ruby give you a new hair style?" asked Iris.

Ruby turned around.

"And she gave you a face makeover as well!" said Len, Frank just rolled his eyes.

"Its not Alex, its Ruby" Said Frank in an its-very-obvious-that-its-not-Alex-and-anyone-with-a-brain-would-know-by-looking-at-their-faces-who-they-are-idiot voice.

"Ruby, do you know where Alex is?" asked Iris.

"No, I don't, but I saw her running up to here, but When I got here, she was gone"

"You don't think that Artiax has put her back do you?" said Misery.

"No" everyone else replied at the same time.

Doom noticed that the wardrobe was open, so she went to look, she tried to find the bottom, but it wasn't there, instead there was a whole bunch of stairs.

Doom went over to Ruby, she tried to get her attention to the stairs in the wardrobe.

"Whats the matter Doom?"

She continuously pointed her tail to the wardrobe.

"You want me to go over to the wardrobe?"

Doom nodded.

She walked over, she looked in.

"Oh my god......"

"What?"

"Theres stairs in the bottom instead of the.... well..... bottom"

They all looked at the stairs.

Iris took one look at them and went down.

"Iris!"

She didn't turn around, instead, she kept walking.

"Who wants to go down the creepy old looking stairs to see if Alex is there?" asked Misery in a sarcastic voice.

Ruby went in, Skull Boy close behind, then Frank and Len with a scared looking Scardy on their back, then Poe.

"I wasn't serious guys!" yelled Misery, as she too walked down.

Doom just sat there watching as they all slipped down, one by one, she heard a noise outside the window.

She looked over, Artiax and Molus were sitting outside the window, Doom looked at Molus with interest, Molus returned the gaze.

Artiax opened the window and Molus jumped in, Artiax was trying to climb through the window.

"Hello, whats your name?" asked Molus.

Doom meowed her name, not knowing if he could understand.

"Doom, how dark"

She smiled, she meowed the same question.

"My names Molus"

"How toothy"

He laughed.

"Molus, not a time to socialize, we have to get Alex back up NOW"

He looked at Doom, then walked down.

Doom followed, treading down the stairs, following the only one who could properly understand her.


	8. Witch!

Okay, so today I got up, went over to the computer, checked my e-mail, and I had heaps of messages from the site, saying that someone had reviewed my story, added this story to their favorites list, and I've been added to their favorite authors list.

That was a first.

Thanks xXBrokenWingsForeverXx, you made my day.

***************************************************************************************************************

Alex's POV

I continued to walk down, further and further, I knew I was close, so I continued.

I reached the last step, I was in a laboratory like room, it was clouded in dust and webs.

The room emitted a very slight green glow.

I walked towards a very large looking pod.

"Well Sophie, I thought you would have been let out by now"

I pulled a lever that was next to it.

She was coming back to reality.

Doom's POV

I followed Molus down, I could hear the argument he was having with Artiax.

"Molus, I can't understand you, you want to know more about everything! Everything I tell you!"

"Theres no harm in wanting to know more than people want you to know"

"There is when it becomes a reason to get killed!"

"Oh, and is that what you 'actual' plan is? A thing to know and get killed for?"

"You know thats not what I ment" she said in a stiff sounding voice.

Molus sighed.

"I don't know why I even stick around sometimes"

"Because you CAN'T go away until I say your free! Stupid cat" she mumbled the last bit.

"You know that black cat with the red bow and key is following us"

I paused.

Molus turned around.

"Doom!"

I knew that Artiax was rolling her eye, it was just one of those things that you could just feel was happening.

Ruby's POV

We kept walking down, I wasn't scared, but I kept feling the hairs on my neck standing up.

I reached the last step, I saw a girl with red hair that reached to the middle of her back, she had shorts that acted as overalls as well on over a long blue sleeved shirt, her pink ballet like shoes were stained with a sort of liquid that looked green.

Another girl was there, she had black hair, tanned sort of skin, she was wearing a witches hat, and witches clothing, she was facing this way so I could see her deep green eyes very carefully, they wern't like Alex's though, they were.......

Like Skull Boy's.

She was dripping wet with the same green liquid that was stained on Alex's shoes.

"Well Alexandra, why did you take me out of my pod? Its only 1834 for crying out loud!"

"No, its not 1834, its the 21st century, I decided to take you out because no one else seems to know about you down here except me"

"So how did you get here?"

"The trigger in the wardrobe!"

"No, I mean in the 21st century"

"Oh, thats a long story"

"I got time"

Then, her eyes came over to us.

"Alexandra, who are they?"

She also turned around.

"Oh no"

"Alex, who is she?"

"Her? Her name is Sophie, she's um, she....."

"She's what?"

"She's a Witch"


	9. Explanations and farewells

So, last time we found out that Sophie's a witch, this chapter sorta continues it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3rd person POV

"She's a Witch"

Everyone just looked at Alex when she said it.

Ruby was the first to speak.

"If she's a witch, prove it"

"I can't deary, sorry, but when I put myself in the pod, I transfered my powers to another being, for safe keeping, but I don't know where she is"

Skull Boy spoke this time.

"But why were in that pod"

Sophie sighed.

"Its a long, long story"

But she started anyway.

"My family is descended from three witches, they were all good, and they lived in Gloomsville, they never left and the people never found out.

"Their children couldn't do magic, nor did their childrens children, but some people were born with strange little gifts, so the magic was still there.

"Then there came me, I looked normal, quarter black mostly white, free, not a slave, but I was the only one in my family since the three witches to actually have been born as a witch.

"I met Alexandra and her friends at school, they welcomed me, when I told them what I was they didn't mind, Alex was also descended from one of the three witches, but it was just a legend for her until she met me, Miserabla, or Mia for short, was part Banshee, her skin was like Misery's but had a more human look to it, Maria and Shari, they had Fairie and Vampire blood in them, so they were pale but didn't have the same blood red eyes as a normal Vampire, they had Grey like their mother, Gerogio was a full Fairie, Liam could somehow control the emotions of people around him, the list goes on, lets just say none of them were fully normal.

"Everything was fine and dandy, we had fun on our adventures, we made our secret base down here, and for the first time in my life I actually had friends that cared about my well being and didn't care about what I was, but then, the dark one came, even though he was a supernatural being himself he didn't want any other supernatural creatures to live in Gloomsville.

"We soon saw what happened to people that were accused to being magic, they were beheaded, shot at the stake, burned at the stake, hung, quartered, and they were even fed to wild bears."

Everyones faces turned white, Alex's was whitest of all, remembering the days that happened.

"Everything was quiet for a while, but no one forgot those days, they acted as normal as they could, but we all saw how easily we could be spotted, especially me, so we made plans to preserve ourselves until the dark one was gone, but we needed someone to release us when he was gone.

"We had trouble deciding, after all, how could we just leave one of our magic family behind, so we decided that only the most noticeable of us would go in, so it was me, Maria, Shari and Mia, but in the end, they made me go in, alone.

"The thing was, I'm the most noticeable except for Mia, so we both went in, Alexandra wasn't there when they were placing me in the pod, she was out in the forrest getting berries for the food stock.

"But it went dark and the dark one found her, I knew that if I didn't act fast something would happen, luckly, we brought in a certain cyclops called Artiax a week before, and she said that she would go and save her, so I transfered my powers to her, she saved her, but she put her in a different time!

"I didn't know about this until Alexandra let me out of this pod and told me we were in the 21st century, so I guessed what happened, did she use a broom?"

"Yes, she did, what is it with Cyclops's and flying?"

"I don't know, but for centuries I've been in this pod, waiting to be released, but I never was until today, and now I want to claim my power back"

At that moment, Artiax came to the end of the stairs.

"Ahh, Artiax, long time, no see"

Artiax went white and froze.

"I see you've still have my powers, come over here"

She walked over, still very pale, Iris looked paler.

Sophie put her hand on Artiax's head.

"I reclaim the power I gave" she said simply, and in what appeared to be glowing gold dust, it all came back to her, she felt whole again.

"Ah, so Artiax, I guess I can leave you now, you have no official power over me anymore" said Molus, everyone looked down, surprised to see a fluffy black cat with cat green eyes talking.

"You wouldn't dare" Artiax said through gritted teeth, she had already lost her powers, her dignity, her time, her life, she didn't want to lose the last thing she had, her familiar.

"Yes I would actually, you see, I have guessed your plan, you know, the one you didn't want to tell me?"

She just gave him the most coldest stare possible.

"You see, the original plan was to get Alex to a safer time, then return her to a time that is close to her own, and is free from the dark one, your new plan is to hog all the magic for yourself, try and drain Alex of her own magic thats in her blood, and do a runner"

Artiax just smiled.

"You figured it out, stupid cat"

He just rolled his eyes.

"Artiax, you've gone mad with power"

Artiax gave a low wail of anger.

"Artiax, I'm sending you back to your time"

"What, NO!"

Sophie clicked her fingers and Artiax disappeared back to her own time.

Iris was even more pale than before.

"Sophie, am I really-"

"Yes, unfortunately you are her descendant, but that was my falt to begin with, I should never have given her my power, I should have done something more simple, like giving it to a cat or a dog"

Iris looked away.

"Look on the bright side Iris, the only way you'd turn out like that is if you went mad with power too, but your not that kind of person, you know that" said Ruby.

Iris smiled slightly.

"What about the other black cat?" asked Frank asked.

"Um, my name is Molus, and I can hear you"

"I'd take him, but I have to get back to my own time soon" said Alex.

"I'll take him" said Ruby.

Molus went over to Ruby.

"Cool"

Doom meowed a welcome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The next day**

"Ready Alexandra?"

Alex nodded.

Everyone was looking at her, she had an old style dress on, it was red and black, she had a red cloak on top, she wore a straw hat, in one hand she had a woven basket, in it she had a picture of Ruby and her friends, some buns, cookies, and an apple pie, the whole thing was covered in a tea towel.

"Do you want to say goodbye?"

Alex nodded again.

She went over to them all, one by one, hugging them, and saying goodbye one at a time, except for Frank and Len because they had two heads.

She left Ruby and Iris last.

She hugged Iris.

"I'll never forget you, the only cyclops that isn't compeatly mad"

Iris smiled at that.

"I'll never forget you too"

She then went over to Ruby, she hugged her tightly.

"I'll never forget your kindness Ruby"

Ruby was to sad to say anything.

Alex went back over to Sophie.

"Time to go"

Sophie clicked her fingers, it wasn't as rushed as Artiax's leaving was, it was slower, more careful.

Everyone watched as the gold dust consumed them, but Sophie had one last thing to say.

"Skull Boy, I know who you are"

He just looked at her.

"Really? Who am I?!"

"Look under the floorboards in your current room, you'll find the answer there"

And then, they were gone.


	10. The End

Okay, so this is the ending, but it won't be the exact ending, so yeah.

After Alex and Sophie left, Skull Boy kept searching under the floor boards of his room, everyone thought he was crazy to try.

"Skull Boy, she didn't even tell you where the thing was in the first place, why continue looking?" asked Poe.

"Because she said to, and I will continue to until I find whatever it is she wanted me to find" said Skull Boy, he had been searching for days, he hadn't gone to sleep or gone down stairs, he hadn't stopped even once.

"I don't see why you even bother" said Poe as he flew out the window.

Skull Boy kept looking, Ruby kept brining up food for him, and sometimes helped him.

Molus and Doom helped him too, as much as cats could anyway.

**One week later**

Skull Boy came to the last floor board in his room, Mlous and Doom gave up only days ago, but thanks to them he got the work done a tiny bit quicker, but not by much.

He took his hammer and undid the last of the nails.

A sketch and an aged piece of paper with writing on it was lying on the bottom with the dust.

He took them out and replaced the board.

The sketch was of three girls, two he recognized, but one he didn't.

They were Alex and Sophie, young, no more than eight years old, but they still had the same features.

Alex still had her freckles and long hair, Sophie had her round eyes full of wisdom, the third girl kind of looked like Misery, but only kind of, Misery would never cut her hair that short.

He read the note.

_You are my brother, but you died yet you didn't really die, I made sure of that._

_Sophie._

There was more.

Hi Skull Boy, if your reading this, then I take it that you actually listened to Soph and didn't listen to Poe, hope you take care of yourself!

Alex.

He smiled, he went down stairs for the first time in two weeks to show the sketch, but didn't show the note he found.

**Alex's time**

After Sophie had said her last sentence, they landed in the forrest, in a mattress of leaves.

A boy was sitting there, he had black eyes, pale skin and he looked shocked.

"Oi! what are you doing here? Landing like that?"

"So sorry, umm...."

"Gerald"

"Gerald, Gerald, sorry, but um, how do we explain this...."

"Explain what? How we just appeared out of thin air and landed in a pile of leaves? Yeah Alexandra, how DO we explain this?"

"Alexandra? Alexandra Murray? The whole town is looking for you!" said Gerald.

"Really? The WHOLE town?" she said, then her face fell.

"What am I going to say? I went to the future because a Cyclops that went mad with power put me there? Yeah, like they'll believe that"

"Alexandra, they won't believe you, I know, so don't tell them, just tell our friends, otherwise who knows, you could be put in an asylum"

"Um, you two mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

They turned back to Gerald.

"You really don't want to know" They said as they walked of the pile of leaves and towards the town.

"Hey wait! Alexandra! Witch girl!"

"Witch girl? Is that what I look like?" said Sophie, looking down at her dress, it was pretty Witchy all right.

She pointed at her dress and muttered a few words, her dress was the exact copy of Misery's.

"How did you do....?" a sudden look of realization came onto his face.

"You really are a-"

Suddenly Sophie was right in front of him.

"If you tell anyone at all, I swear I will turn you into the ugliest, wortiest, smelliest, most slimy frog that ever existed" she said slowly a meaningfully.

He just nodded.

"Good" she was suddenly where she was before, standing next to Alex who was just looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing that walked the planet.

They walked back to town where they were found and Alex was over whelmed by her own family, but it was better than being in a time she didn't even know of.

The End

............Sort of!


	11. What Happened to?

What happened to........

Artiax:

After she was booted out of the 21st century she was sent to an island, where there were other Cyclopes.

They listened to her story and they let her stay, she stayed on the island for the rest of her life.

Centuries later when she was long gone, a baby Cyclops was born on this same island, with one violet eye and very pale skin, they named her Iris.

Sophie:

Sophie's plan to stay in the pod did work, she made sure of that, again.

After she got back she went down to the secret chamber through her own house, they all had there own ways, some longer than others.

She saw herself in the pod, a bit spooky after she had just gotten out, but non the less, she left herself in there, knowing that it would save Alex.

Molus:

Molus stayed with Ruby and Doom in their time, he continued to talk, but as time went on they all became used to his voice and sometimes even actually listened to what he had to say!

And also, it was a lot easier to understand Doom now.

---------------------------------------------------

Alright, so thats the final! If you think I missed someone tell me, I'll add them. Also, you might have noticed that I hadn't done Alex or Gerald, thats because I might be doing a sequel, but it doesn't involve someone entering a time because of a Cyclops thats gone mad with power.

Okay, so thats this story finished!

Greenfyre

**********


	12. Thanxs

Tall T: So Alex could be a distant relative of Misery's? Interesting twist. I don't find Iris' petty jealousy to be very plausible - she's usually too nice for that - but it's a good story so far.

Tall T: So Alex is a time traveller? I should have seen it coming. Hopefully, this will make for some interesting revelations.

Tall T: I would expect Ruby to be less awkward, even in a situation like this, and more proactive. But it works anyway.

So everyone in Misery's family has the same skin condition?

Tall T: Well written and intriguing stuff, but I think the story is beating around the bush right now.

xXBrokenWingsForeverXx: Meh, you do have a little issue with grammar, but the stories still orsum anyways. Chapter 2 made me lol. And I'd love to use the word exacticaly someday, and also know what Frank's it's-very-obvious-that-its-not-Alex-and-anyone-with-a-brain-would-know-by-looking-at-their-faces-who-they-are-idiot voice sounds like XD

Don't worry, I'm not making fun of you. :D

xXBrokenWingsForeverXx: Glad I could make your day 8D

Ooh, Sophie the witch! ^^ Coolio.

xXBrokenWingsForeverXx: That...was the most wonderful ending ever.

So...Skull Boy died as a child...but Sophie loved him too much...and made sure he didn't really die...THAT WAS SO SWEET!

I tip my hat to you :D The story has been wonderful all the way through :D

xXBWFXx

Tall T: Hi!

I'm sorry I haven't commented on your latest entries until now. I had to read the early chapters over again to be sure that I got the story.

I like the way you're building up this, as well as the humorous in-character moments

Tall T: That was quite the background story! Now I can't wait to learn Skull Boy's origin! Oh wait, I don't have to...

Tall T: I've been pondering at the origin of Skullboy myself, so it's interesting to hear people's theories. He sure worked hard to find the answer, BTW!

Book Nerd of the Century: Great story so far! I absolutely love it, very...intriguing.

(By the way, you spelled "abducted" wrong.)

**Thanxs guys 4 supporting me while writing this, and I know its like a year since I wrote this, but I had to something to thank you!**

**And yes, I know I have grammar and spelling issues, and I know I spell stuff wrong, but that's for two reasons;**

**1: I can't be bothered (I know, I'm lazy!)**

**2: I do it on purpose.**

**Okay, so this is me thanking you, and wondering how I'm gonna survive on Mibba, Thanxs and by!**


End file.
